Talk:Threat Level Midnight
Name-Nate- Bio- He used to be really rich. He has Been Bankrupted for 15 years. He wants to do this so he can get Money or things to get money- Activeness- 10 out of ten-Username Natedog14 Name: Eve Bio: Eve is your average spoiled rich girl. She got everything she wanted from her parents, and treated her servants as slaves. Eve rules her school with an iron fist. Deep down, Eve is a kind person but can't show it. Activeness- On everyday Username- Shadowgeoff Contestant name - Calpurnia Morrigan (Cal for short) Bio - Calpurnia comes from a dirt-poor family from the streets of a big city. All her life she has wanted to bring pride and fame to her family's name, and began training as a female boxer to win her fortune in fights. She is tall, muscular, has long black hair and deep blue eyes. She is also very attractive and also thinks she could be a model, but she takes her anger out better in fighting. She also uses weapons like shards of glass and switchblades when rivals try to "take out the competition" before fights. She is a determined and a fierce competitor. Level of activness - On everyday - Zoomer72 Name: Himself Bio: The Mysterious Guy with a mysterious background Activeness Lv.: Over 9000!!! :D ;) Username- Platypus 22:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Name: Keyshia Bio: The girl with a poker face who doesn't let her emotions show. Level of activeness: You should know ;) On everyday. Username- Leshawnafan! The featured diva '' 23:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Name: Zack Bio: Zack is a disturbed teenager, who usually is associated with incidents, such as relationship crisises, and mysterious injuries. Level of activeness: Meh, a few times a week. Cod ~The only fish flavored 23:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Name: Jasmine Bio: The girl in your damn fricking face. Level of activeness: 10. Username- -- 'Webkinz Mania' ('Talk' | ' ) 23:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Name:Shadow Bio:A dude who as AIDS. Gender:Male User:Shadow 101 00:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) '''Name: Sabrina Bio: 'Sabrina is an A++++++++++++++x10000 student and excels at everything, she believes can excels at everything and that she can win this compitition. Totalcartoonfan09 03:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC)Totalcartoonfan09 *Name: Rex *Bio: His dad is rich and he's had a great life. But he has a slight mental condition and tends to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, so he gets in trouble quite alot. *Activeness: 9.5 *Username: Kokori9 CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 04:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Name: Spore Bio: The Guy Dressed in a Mushroom Suit :D Activeness Lv.: 7.5 Username- 'Sunslicer2Wanna talk?'' 15:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Name:' Michael *'Bio: '... Bleh, just check Nalyd's audition blog for 9.5 xD =P *'Activeness:' 7 (While I'll be active for the moment, about a week after Summer vacation I'll have to take a leave to my dad's.) *'Username:' Mrdaimion *'Name:' Vin *'Bio:'....Check auditions for Nalyd's Tenth Camp. *'Activity Level:' 10 *'Username:'' Rocks] Devlin (The Brainy Warrior) - Devlin is snarky, and arrogant. Mostly just thinking he's above everyone else, he makes no friends and takes no prisoners. He'd much rather curl up next to a good book then face the annoyance that is life. - 8 - Reddude